


An Education

by beans_on_toast



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, As in they're mentioned, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Minor Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Nicolo is confused, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no beta we die like men, so Yusuf explains some things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans_on_toast/pseuds/beans_on_toast
Summary: After a dream of the mysterious women exposes a failing in Nicolo's education, Yusuf tries to enlighten him on some specifics of female anatomy hemayhave missed out on.(Or: it turns out that Muslims and Byzantine Christians defintely knew about the clitoris but the Western Christians maybe didn't...)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 43
Kudos: 250





	An Education

**Author's Note:**

> So, today Azarias dropped this absolutely fascinating information on the Joe & Nicky discord:  
> at the time of the crusades  
> muslims definitely knew what the clitoris was (it showed up in poetry dis tracks, in phrases like "go suck your mother's clit," and also in descriptions of lesbianism)  
> and so did byzantine christians, because there were a lot of tracts written against cunnilingus, complete with descriptions of clitorises growing erect from stimulation  
>  _but the latin christians maybe didn't know_
> 
> And of course, I couldn't just _sit_ on that information, so this happened? And I regret nothing. Thanks so much to the discord server for all the lovely encouragement and support *kisses*
> 
> CW: references to blow jobs, references to fingering, explicit anal fingering

Yusuf, for once, was the first one out of their bed rolls. He dug around in their packs until he found his charcoal and a scrap of paper and began to sketch the sharp lines from their shared dream.

'Did you get a look at the mountains? I think I recognise them.' 

'That was what you noticed?' Yusuf paused then, looking up at the strange tone in Nicolò’s voice. The other man was sat up, blankets pulled up to his waist. 'You were looking at mountains when they were… they were…' Nicolò fell silent. There was a strange glint in his eye and two spots of bright colour high on his cheeks.

'Nicolò. My love.' Yusuf put down his drawing and moved to cup Nicolò’s face in his hands. He kissed the blush on Nicolò's cheeks, just because he could. 'Surely you have felt their feelings for one another? How deeply it burns, like ours? You cannot be surprised that such a passion extends to the desires of the flesh.' Yusuf pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before sliding his hand down Nicolò’s chest and brushing his hand against Nicolò’s growing erection.

'No, of course I felt it.' He gasped against Yusuf’s lips. 'I just - _ah, Yusuf_ \- don't understand. They are two women.'

'And we are two men.' Yusuf said, leaning back slightly. 'And we very much enjoy one another’s company, don't we?' He cupped Nicolò properly then and Nicolò’s head fell back with a moan. Yusuf grinned wickedly as he worked him through the blanket. 

'Yes, _yes_!' Nicolò shuddered, his breath catching in his throat. ‘But they do not have…’ He gestured vaguely between them with his hand, words failing him.

‘Cocks?’ Yusuf asked, grasping his own through his tunic. Nicolò unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of the hard length outlined in the fabric. ‘No, they do not. And we do not have a womb between us, but I like to think we manage just fine. Besides, surely even a priest knows that women and men gain their pleasure differently.’

‘Of course, Yusuf, I had a wife.’ Yusuf had tugged the blanket wholly free by now, both his hands sliding Nicolò’s tunic up his thighs, but he paused at that.

‘You were a priest.’

‘Priests were allowed to have wives then. I was hardly a virgin when we met, Yusuf.’ Nicolò was blushing again and it made Yusuf’s heart ache with fondness.

‘No, I knew that.’ Yusuf smiled wide, his eyes twinkling. ‘No virgin would know how to suck cock like that. I thought you were going to suck my soul-’

‘Yusuf, please!’ Nicolò was not quite sure if he was telling Yusuf to stop or to keep going at that point. Yusuf ignored him either way.

‘Though I have to assume you didn’t learn those skills on your _wife_. Especially that little trick you did, with your tongue.’ Nicolò made a noise in the back of his throat and Yusuf finished pushing his tunic out the way and showed him.

Nicolò couldn’t form words at that point and Yusuf had his mouth full, so this conversation was shelved for the time being.

\---

The following two weeks, they woke, shuddering, from dreams of the women four more times. The last time, the women were in camp again and the taller one had her head between the other one's thighs. Her cries seemed to echo through the night and when they woke, they got each other off quickly with their hands before falling back asleep, warm and sated in one another's arms.

By the next morning, Yusuf was sure he had recognised the mountain range and suggested heading to a nearby village to stock up before heading east. Nicolò agreed, but his brow was still furrowed. Yusuf did not press him, knowing the other man often needed time to order his thoughts.

The village had a decent market and they were able to get most of their supplies, but the real boon was an inn large enough to have separate rooms. Which meant a real bed and privacy. Which also meant Yusuf could take his time, pleasuring Nicolò first with his mouth and then slowly opening him up on his fingers. That small crease on Nicolò's brow had not eased and Yusuf was determined to draw his attention elsewhere.

Yusuf crawled into bed next to Nicolò, burrowing his nose under Nicolò’s jaw and enjoying the smell of his freshly bathed beloved. Nicolò sighed.

'That is not the most encouraging noise you've ever made in bed hayati.' Yusuf nipped at the skin under his ear.

'I just, I still do not understand. About the women.' Nicolò explained at the confused look on Yusuf’s face. Yusuf pressed his forehead to Nicolò’s shoulder with a huff.

'It is not a woman I'm wishing to please in this bed.' Yusuf pressed his hip against Nicolò to make his desire clearly evident. 

'I know. I just. The noises last night, the feelings.' Nicolò turned his beautiful green-eyed eyes on him and Yusuf shivered at the hazy desire in them. 'How can it be between two women when they do not-' Nicolò paused for a moment to find the right word, 'when they do not _finish_ as men do?'

Yusuf’s eyes widened a fraction. Was Nicolò saying? No. He could not possibly… 

'Nicolò,' Yusuf began slowly. 'Do you think women do not orgasm?' The look Nicolò gave him could only be described as scathing and Yusuf felt a sudden pang of pity for all the women in Christendom. 'Nicolò, hayati, do you enjoy when I touch you?' Yusuf dragged a finger along Nicolò’s arm, down his side and laid his warm palm on Nicolò's thigh. 

'Yusuf.' Nicolò said with a shiver. 'That is not the same.'

'Do you not enjoy my hands on you?' Yusuf slid his hand under Nicolò's tunic and brushed the back of his hand along his rapidly filling cock. 'My mouth here?' Nicolò gasped, bucking into the sensation. Yusuf skated his hand down the other thigh before reaching behind him to grab the oil. He poured into his palm. 'Do you not enjoy when I put my fingers in you?' Yusuf rubbed an oiled finger against Nicolò's furled hole.

‘Yusuf. Any time your hands are on me is a gift and you make me feel as though I will burst out of my own skin from happiness. When I moan and writhe beneath your fingers, it’s because I’m thinking of being full of you and being _filled_ by you, tesoro.’ Yusuf couldn't stop himself rutting against Nicolò at that. 'But women-'

Yusuf cut him off by pressing a finger inside and Nicolò arched off the bed. 

'Hush my love. Just listen.' Yusuf kissed Nicolò’s cheek. He did not know the word he was searching for in Nicolò’s language, as they had obviously never needed it between them. Yusuf wasn't even sure there was one, so he tried explaining as simply as he could. 'Women have a bud, a small bundle at the top of their, ah, entrance.' Nicolò whined as Yusuf slid another finger into him. Yusuf smiled, scissoring his fingers for a moment, enjoying the noises that fell from Nicolò’s throat.

'And if they are with a wise or considerate lover-'

'Yusuf, must we talk about this _right now_?' 

'You asked, ya amar. I'm merely trying to put your mind at ease. As I was saying.' Yusuf worked a third finger in and Nicolò keened, gripping Yusuf's arm tight enough to bruise. 'If you are a wise or considerate lover and you rub this bundle in _exactly_ the right way,' Yusuf crooked his fingers, finding the spot inside Nicolò that made him see stars. He took great gasping gulps of air. 'Then you can make someone finish, as you put it, on that and the sensation of being full alone.'

'Yusuf.' Nicolò's hands were twitching. Yusuf took the other man's chin in his free hand and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Nicolò rocked his hips wildly, fucking down on Yusuf's fingers. 'Yusuf, I'm… I'm close.' Nicolò panted into the space between them. Yusuf nipped at his lip.

'Nicolò.’Yusuf tightened his fingers minutely, trapping Nicolò’s face. ‘Come for me Nicolò.' Yusuf pressed his fingers as deep as they would go and twisted them viciously. Nicolò gasped, moving against Yusuf’s hand before he came untouched between them. Yusuf tried to work him through it but Nicolò hissed. He was too over wrought for that and Yusuf removed his fingers and stroked his thigh. Nicolò sat for a moment, eyes closed and chest heaving, forehead pressed against Yusuf's. He felt Yusuf’s smile and he groaned.

‘So, have I answered your concerns about-’ Nicolò shifted his weight so that Yusuf ended up on his back with Nicolò hovering over him. He silenced Yusuf with a kiss.

‘Yes, yes, thank you for correcting an oversight in my education. Though it is hardly one I plan on requiring anytime soon.’ Nicolò trailed kisses down Yusuf’s chest, before sucking a bruise onto Yusuf’s thigh. Nicolò looked up at him, grinning. ‘May I repay you with something I _did_ learn in seminary?’ Yusuf slid his hands into Nicolò’s hair and tightened.

‘Oh, please do.’

**Author's Note:**

> Alt title provided by FelerdenTurnip: Finger licking good?
> 
> Let us all have a moment of silence for Nicolo's wife who ended up married to the closeted gay priest who didn't know what a clitoris was. Also, I like to headcannon that Andromache and Quynh definitely dreamt about this incident and teased Nicolo mercilessly for years.
> 
> ETA: Right, I did not expect everyone to be so worrieed about Nicky's wife (but you should be, sex should be enjoyable for both parties), so I've decided she was a young widow with a kid that is just super happy that Father di Genova didn't seem too interested and went off to war about 8 months after they married and her and her son got his lands. She's got a lesbian lover and they're very happy with their priest confounding love making.
> 
> Come and say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hyper-fixate) if you want!


End file.
